Terror 2 Shattered Family
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Hiroki was called to the orphanage that Nowaki had grown up in on her day off while Nowaki was at work to deal with a couple of unruly adults start acting like children. However, this meeting is only the start of Hiroki's headache
1. Chapter 1

Hiroki followed the old priest through the halls of the church he resided in. Four year old Hitoshi clinging tightly to her as she made purposeful strides towards the unknown destination the priest lead her to. "Thank god you have arrived when you did. I have no idea how to calm these people" The old priest praised.

"Is that why you called? Maybe I should get Nowaki then, he's better at calming people than I am"

"No, I will not let the boy near these people, they cannot be reasoned with so he would only get himself hurt" the old man stated. he opened the door to reveal the children of the orphanage "I suggest you leave Hitoshi here for the time being. the things they are yelling is not suitable for young ears." the old man advised. Hiroki nodded, trusting his word. Hiroki placed Hitoshi down who looked rather frightened

"It's okay, Hitoshi, mummy will come back, she has something really boring to do so I thought you would like to play for a bit" Hiroki cooed to her son. Hitoshi nodded hesitantly but trusted his mother and went to play. Once he was in the room Hiroki was guided to another where she heard screaming and shouting.

Opening the door she saw Mother Juri Kusama standing patiently beside a desk with two strangers were yelling and swearing at each other rather heinous words at each other that made Hiroki wince. Hiroki ignored the two growling adults and turned to mother Kusama

"Are you alright?" Hiroki asked concerned.

"I am fine child, nothing and no one has come to harm...yet" The old woman smiled warmly and Hiroki smiled softly back "How are my boys?"

"Nowaki's fine, he's at work right now, Hitoshi is playing with the other kids" Hiroki smiled . Juri nodded in approval

"You have become a fine mother, my girl" the priest added and Hiroki found herself rather happy and relieved with the praise. Hiroki's eye began to twitch however as the fighting raised in volume and the words became more filthy.

"Hey!" Hiroki yelled above the noise. She had to do this for her rowdy students so her voice had plenty of volume in itself. two pairs of eyes turned to her. One bright blue and another a dark brown. Blonde locks framed the blue eyes as a rather tall foreign looking man turned to her with a glare. Black framed brown that sent an equally pissed glare as the shorter woman disliked the interruption.

However both glares immediately died at the sight of a seething Hiroki.

"Are you two dumb or what?" Hiroki hissed as her deadly aura intensified.

"Who are you to call us dumb!" The woman protested with renewed anger. Hiroki grinned evilly

"The name is; Kusama Hiroki. I can call you dumb because I am a University teacher and I was raised by the Kamijou family. I would watch what you two say, I was forced to be a killer when I was younger... and I feel the urge to do so again with you two right now" Mother and Father Kusama were used to that little line Hiroki used, knowing that she doesn't mean it. She used it whenever adults weren't acting as such and she was beyond seething.

"Oh and - oh murderous one - what gives you the idea that _I_ am the dumb one?" The blonde mocked.

"You dare mock me." Hiroki hissed "You two are idiots because you two are yelling at the top of your lungs such disgusting words with very little maturity in an _orphanage_ where not only are other children just down the hall - but _my son_ as well. If you think for a second you will be able to adopt anyone here you are sorely mistaken. so either get your shit together and sort yourselves out _or_ you can find somewhere else you can bicker. I wont stand for this" Hiroki ranted.

The murderous look on the youngest woman's face sent the two strange adults to sit down in their chairs on opposite sides of the room. "Thank you, my child" Father Kusama breathed "You are god's blessing"

"No one was hurt?" Hiroki asked.

"No my child. But just to be safe and in control of ... well these two. I ask that you stay to sort this business" Father Kusama begged

"Of course, Aoi, it is a pleasure to help the man who raised my husband" Hiroki smiled gently. She then glanced over at the two strangers "And its my job to keep idiots in line" she added darkly. the two strangers had no guts to protested that statement with the look Hiroki was giving. they didn't say a word


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, let sort the problem out at hand shall we?" Father Kusama hummed.

"I demand you keep this man away from _my son_ while I speak to him. My son was force-ably taken from me when he was but a new born and you've already confirmed you knew he was here" The woman demanded with her nose in the air. The blonde haired man turned to glare at the woman.

" _your_ son?" the man hissed

"Don't start." Hiroki snapped at the two were quiet. "You two don't seem to even deserve to see your son so give me one good reason why you should. Because right now under the law it is a privilege not a right"

"And - as you two would know - your son is old enough to make his own decisions by now" Mother Kusama added trying to ease the tension. "And I suggest you two start changing your attitude as well. Hiroki is the deciding factor on whether to let you see your son"

"I am?" Hiroki asked. Then it clicked. Hiroki looked over to the pair sitting across from the desk. The shining blue eyes, tall body and the childishness characteristics of the mans face coupled with the woman's shiny raven black hair and add the slight darkness of her eyes and she could see it. These were Nowaki's real parents "oh no, no, no these two aren't going near him"

"What give you the right to say that!?" The woman snapped.

"You see it to, right Hiroki?" Juri asked sweetly.

"Yea, These are Nowaki's parent's right?" Hiroki asked. the two patrons nodded their heads "Then there is no way I would ever allow you to poison his personality. He grew up without you so he doesn't need... you." Hiroki paused. What was she doing? It wasn't her decision to make. What if Nowaki wanted to see his parents? I mean sure these two are poisonous people and she wanted to protect him like he had done for her so many times before. but she couldn't say much. She may have grown up away from her parents herself but she at least knew where she came from... or at least the most poisonous part. She had caught Nowaki sulking for hours as he envied the fact that Hitoshi knew who his parents were, that Hiroki knew hers, but he never knew his. So why was she taking this away from him?

"Hiroki, sweetheart?" Juri asked concerned.

"...But it isn't anyone here's choice to make" Hiroki finally finished. "You won't meet him today but if you leave contact details with Father Kusama, then you will be able to meet him should he choose. other than that I will not force him to meet you" Hiroki answered

"As I said - who are you to deny me my son!"

"I'm his wife!" Hiroki snarled before turning and marching out on the two startled strangers slamming the door as she did before retrieving her own son and vanishing.

 **Kusama Hiroki**

Hiroki marched into her home with pure rage as she turned and kicked the door shut behind her in a huff Hitoshi was in her arms fast asleep not even stirring at the loud sound. However, Hiroki jumped when she heard a voice she wasn't expecting so soon. "Welcome home, Hiro-san, Hito-kun" Nowaki greeted with a bright smile.

"I'm home" Hiroki muttered. Nowaki removed his son from his wife and went to his son's room to place him in his bed while Hiroki followed, her mood not soothing in the slightest. Once Nowaki had put his son to bed, he set himself onto the task of calming down his clearly pissed off love of his life as he closed the door on his son before wrapping Hiroki up in his arms.

Hiroki felt herself calm ever so slightly as she breathed in the scent of her husband. He just held her like that for a while letting her regain her thoughts more clearly. "What's wrong Hiro-san?"

"Idiots think they're the shit when really they just making themselves look stupid and childish oh but heaven forbid adults using their brain oh no not that. That's just too much" Hiroki hissed as she pulled herself away to the kitchen. She made herself some tea while Nowaki decided it would be a good time to start making some lunch for them "Nowaki you were at work all morning I should be doing that" Hiroki protested

"Today had been rather calm actually. At least for me, whereas my lovely wife is stressing herself out. So let it all out while I make lunch then you can make dinner, deal?" Hiroki rolled her eyes but nodded none the less. Nowaki gave her a quick peck on the cheek before returning to what he was doing. Hiroki hesitated, did she really want Nowaki to meet them then letting them poison his perfect personality? Sure it wasn't a big chance of that but... it was still there. "So Hiro-san, what have you been up to today that has you so worked up?"

"I went to your orphanage..." Hiroki answered cautiously to see the look of surprise on Nowaki's features "Aoi asked me to come over and help settle a couple of idiots that thought it was a good idea to look for their son together even though they were ex husband and wife" Hiroki winced as she remembered the story that they had told to Father Kusama. "They didn't get a long at all. their attitudes to each other, the vulgarness of them while they were in a place filled with children disgusted me"

"And...?" Nowaki encouraged gently. "I can tell there is more to it" Nowaki pointed out as he started chopping up some fruit.

"Nowaki put the knife down" Hiroki ordered. Nowaki gave her a quizzical look but did as he was told. He turned to his wife who looked very cautious at the moment setting Nowaki a bit on edge. "Nowaki they... they were most likely your real parents"


	3. Chapter 3

Nowaki didn't say anything and Hiroki fidgetted in her spot. Hiroki reached out to grab his hand but then changed her mind watching Nowaki who seemed to be in a trance. Nowaki seemed to snap out of it when Hitoshi called out for them.

"Mummy, Daddy can I go to Raiden's for the night?" Hitoshi asked cocking his head holding the phone away from him. "Raiden said Yukina-san can pick me up on their way home"

"Ah yea sure" Nowaki stuttered in shock. Hiroki sighed

"Hitoshi why don't you go get ready then?" Hiroki urged softly and hitoshi scrambled off to his room. Nowaki watched as he did.

"Are you certain, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked

"By the looks of them, its extremely likely but I'm not certain" Hiroki answered knowing what he was talking about. "Look you don't have to meet them right now if you don't want to. I just... thought that you would want to know" Hiroki turned and left, Nowaki was still confused, Hiroki could see that and she was going to let him figure it out for himself. He deserved to know and now he did, it wasn't her place to stop him.

Hiroki helped her son get ready for his sleep over. Watching as the young boy tried stuffing almost his whole room into the small bag if Hiroki hadn't been there to stop him. Nowaki came and watched from the door way. It wasn't long until there was a knock on the door and before they knew it their son was gone out the door. Nowaki had taken his seat on the sofa and Hiroki decided he needed her when she spotted the turmoil in her husband's eyes and took her place beside him with a book.

As soon as she sat next to him he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned to face her slightly so she was leaning against his chest. He pressed his lips to her hair "Don't stress Nowaki, you don't have to meet them if you don't want to... not right away"

"I just don't understand it. Why so late?" Nowaki whispered "They abandoned me and now they want me back."

"First of all they didn't abandon you, it makes sense really, around that time new-borne children from rich families were kidnapped from hospitals and placed in orphanages for some odd reason" Hiroki answered "It was on T.V once when I was with my mother..." Hiroki shivered "Look I don't know why they're so late but they didn't abandon you" Hiroki reasoned

"How can you be sure?" Nowaki gulped. Hiroki turned so she was on all fours and Nowaki struggled despite himself to keep his eyes up to meet Hiroki's glare

"Who would want to abandon you?" Hiroki answered. Nowaki's heart leapt in his chest at the comment. He was proud that His Hiroki had gotten over her guilt. she held herself back worried about what he would think of the "former murderer" as she put it. Now that everything had been laid bare to him she wasn't as prideful as she was... although it was still there but he was proud of her none the less. Didn't mean it didn't give him mini heart attacks when she did.

Nowaki crushed his lips to hers unable to control himself any longer.

 **Kusama Hiroki**

Hiroki wasn't sure why she was here. looking at the stone building she felt it was something that she needed. sh walked the security system of the local high security prison she wandered into the normal spot that none other than her mother sat. Hiroki's anxiety had caused Hiroki to visit only when Nowaki would be with her, the visits on her own were few and far between. But Hiroki wanted to speak with her mother, now that her mother seemed to have become a lot more motherly and a lot less... murderous. her mother seemed to have hit reality the day she had held Nowaki hostage. with the added help of Hiroki's visits and her father Luca coming to japan with his wife for the odd visits too with Sayuri and Kazuma who had been taken into his care. even her adopted parents came to visit every now and again with Hiroki early on when Nowakj couldn't come with her and Hiroki was too frightened to go alone.

But now Hiroki was on her own as she sat at the table with her mother, her mother cuffed to said table. "Hiroki, Darling, how rare of you to visit on your own."

"Well, Nowaki is going through somethings and Hitoshi is at a friends" Hiroki shrugged.

"Oh? and what has Nowaki so...indisposed?" Mika asked.

"Nowaki's parents have turned up...I have now idea how to help him" Hiroki huffed. Mika giggled at her daughter

"Now, Miki, Darling, that's not the complete truth, after all weren't you the same when you met your father? After all made you think he didn't want you" Hiroki hesitated "Look Miki - I mean Hiroki - Sure your case is slightly different but your train of thoughts... weren't, you both assumed your father or his case parents didn't want you so when they do turn up it messed up everything you thought you knew about your family" Mika pointed out

Hiroki stared in shock at her mother "I will never get over you actually acting like a other should. you do it at the strangest of times " Hiroki mumbled

"I have changed my ways Hiroki, now come give your mother a hug before your time is up" Mika gestured arms wide. Hiroki shook her head and Mika pouted.

"sorry mother I'm in no mood this time, besides you still arent completely of stable mind, you do still tend to be sneaky and try to kill me" Hiroki stood missing the evil glint in her mothers eyes only to feel her mother grasp her wrist and pull her into the woman's chest and something lodge itself in her ribs pirecing her lung.

"Just because some sense has come to me doesn't mean i cant torture you for putting me in here" Mika whispered before releasing her. Hiroki stood and staggered over to a security guard

"Ma'am are you okay?" the female guard asked grasping Hiroki's shoulders only for the woman to fall forwards coughing blood onto the floor in front of her, the officer saw the wooden spike embedded into Hiroki and immediately started shouting orders


	4. Chapter 4

Hitoshi was at the hospital with his father after Kou had called his father saying that the boy was sick, Nowaki had of cause had to go to work but what better place to be fore the sick boy than in the children's department of the hospital. Nowaki kept an eye on the boy just like he would one of his patients with the help of Tsumori. Now Nowaki was reading a story to him as the day drew to an end, sun setting and the boy needed to get some sleep.

He couldn't help but worry for Hiroki, he knew she was visiting her mother but he didn't trust the woman at all. there had been multiple times the woman had been like a switch, one moment being friendly and acting like a mother should and the next trying to murder her or at the very least hurt her. Hiroki would become rather attentive to him on the odd occasion Nowaki had gotten hurt protecting her and as much as he loved soaking in her attention , he hated seeing the sadness and the guilt in her eyes as she did and it lasted until the injury was gone.

Nowaki refused to let Hitoshi near the woman unless there was something between them - Usually glass.

Nowaki had wanted to go with Hiroki, but Hiroki wouldn't let him leave work just because she felt the need to check on her mother's progress. but the later it drew the more he worried. He had sent a Message to her about Hitoshi but she hadn't responded or come to get him. but his heart stopped dead in its tracks when he saw Hiroki's doctor, Tachibana, standing at the door to the children's shared room. "Daddy will be right back Hitoshi, I just have to see what Tachibana-sensei wants"

"Where's mummy?" Hitoshi asked. Nowaki faltered as he looked down at his five year old son. he didn't want to distress the kid but he didn't want to lie

"I don't know" Nowaki answered "But I'll be right back. Tsumori can you keep an eye on Hitoshi's fever?" The blonde nodded as he helped a small girl into bed like she was a little princess. Nowaki ran over to Tachibana "Is everything alright?"

"it's Hiroki... I just got a call, Hiroki is on her way in and she has a rather slim chance of making it if they don't get here soon" Nowaki staggered back in shock

"Daddy?" Hitoshi asked. Nowaki swung around and walked over to son scooping the boy up and hugging him tightly "Daddy are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hito-kun mummy is just...unwell we should go see her later okay?" Hitoshi looked on the verge of crying and Nowaki hugged him tighter "Hey, shh, calm down" Nowaki soothed when he felt his son's breathing become labored before laying him down.

"Is mummy gonna be okay?" Hitoshi asked

"Mummy will be fine, I wont let anything happen to her"

"Promise?" Hitoshi asked as he yawned his breathing evening out. Nowaki smiled as Hitoshi fell asleep, his hazel eyes closing as sleep took him, midnight black hair fanning out as much as it could on the pillow. He looked so much like his Hiroki it hurt, he was her spitting image aside from a more male look to him and the midnight black hair of his father. Nowaki pulled the blankets up over his son.

"I'll certainly try" He whispered before turning to follow Tachibana.

 **Kusama Nowaki**

When Hiroki was wheeled in Nowaki hadn't been expecting what he saw. Hiroki had been lain on her side so she wouldn't choke on her own blood that with dribbling out the corner of her mouth, the sheet that covered her shivering body was stained red and blood poured out the wound in her upper back her eyes closed in a frown obviously in pain. Nowaki couldn't help but remember the time she had been held hostage by her mother, she had more wounds then but she had been at the hospital already when they were inflicted. They had plenty of time to help her but now... she had been ages a way as seemed to be loosing a lot more blood.

He knew he could do something about it but he force himself to stay out of their way. Tachibana had been ready for her, transfusions were ready for when she was to arrive but depending on the situation - their chances of saving her were slim enough as it was. He couldn't do it, no matter how much he loved his son he couldn't raise Hitoshi without her. His son looked so much like her, he would be in agony every time he looked at his son.

he couldn't do it. Within Minutes Akane and Keiichi were by his side, Aoi and Juri not far behind. Both of the woman rested a soothing hand on his back while the men just silently waited offering support. "Nowaki, my child" Juri cooed earning her "Son's" attention "She will be just fine. you married a strong woman, perhaps you should trust in her strength"

"I should have gone with her"

"Nowaki, this isn't your fault son" Keiichi pointed out "I didn't raise a quitter and I sure as hell didn't let her marry one either. don't give up on her yet"

"What am I going to tell Hitoshi? He's only five, what am I going to say when he asks why Hiro-san is staying here? why his mother isn't coming home? I know the chances already..." Tears streaked down Nowaki's face as he let Juri hold him close

"Just hold onto that hope Nowaki, remember how much she loves you and Hitoshi. She isn't gone yet, remember they are only chances, whether it's 1 in 2 or 1 in 1000 there is always that one" Akane soothed. Nowaki nodded but it didn't stop as he fell to his knees Juri following him as he cried on her shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

Nowaki couldn't look at Hiroki as he entered the hospital room grasping a hold of her hand, the only thing that was keeping him from breaking down again was the weak pulse in her wrist, it wasn't as strong as he wished it to be but it was there and that was good enough for him. it was sunrise by the time they let him see her. Hiroki still lay limp as he held her hand silently begging for her to open her eyes and squeeze his hand and tell him she was okay. or better yet, wake up with her in his arms in their bed back home. Hitoshi would wake soon and no doubt would want to see his mother. But Nowaki couldn't bring himself to leave her side

"Kusama" A voice called. Nowaki turned to see Tsumori and Hitoshi standing that the door Hitoshi rubbing his eyes sleepily while the doctor looked rather somber.

"Daddy?" Hitoshi mumbled

"C'mon here, little guy" Nowaki smiled weakly as Hitoshi scampered over to him and Nowaki picked him up setting him on his hip. Hitoshi looked at his mother, blood still matted her hair slightly and the boy noticed that his mother wasn't responding to any of the noise they were making

"Mummy?" he called. he reached out to shake his mother when Nowaki forced himself to step away for his son's sake "Mummy!" He cried as he reached for her still bursting into tears knowing something wasn't right.

"Hito-kun it's ok"

"I want mummy!" Hitoshi cried. Nowaki tried to sooth the boy but it wasn't working the boy just kept crying as Nowaki fought his own worry for his wife.

"I know you want Mummy Hitoshi, and she will wake up soon okay? she needs to sleep so we have to be quite okay. that's it deep breaths" Hitoshi hiccuped as his cries died down.

"Nowaki... a word?" Tsumori asked. Nowaki nodded and sat Hitoshi on the chair urging the child to sleep once more as he went out with his sempai "Nowaki, I know how well you tend to take her being hospitalized. you need to focus on pulling yourself together. Ive called a few of your friends, Usami and Takano are willing to look after Hitoshi while you do, focus on yourself and don't worry about Hitoshi" Tsumori suggested

"Thank you Tsumori-sempai" Nowaki nodded. it wasn't long until Nowaki was back to his wife's side. why would fate be so cruel on someone who doesn't deserve it. guilt welled up in Nowaki. he never trusted Mika and he had every right to, Hiroki hadn't either and he didn't blame her. He had promised that he would always be thre for her and yet he wasn't there to protect her from the one person who ruined her life most.

Masamune arrived a few hours later along with, Ritsu, Misaki and Akihiko both Matsuo and Haruka peaking into the room. Misaki went over and nudged the child holding her arms open. Hitoshi was immediately in the woman's arms. Hitoshi had already considered Misaki and a second mother and hugged the woman tightly while she hushed his sobs that started once again.

Akihiko looked to his friends Nowaki was a wreck while Hiroki was sleeping peacefully not even twitching and he hated it. Maamune patted the man's back while Ritsu helped Misaki ease the child's tears Matsuo and Haruka looking on confused. The two girls jumped when another doctor appeared behind them giving them a sad smiled and the two girls watched as Tachibana strolled past them.

"I have news on Hiroki's condition" he stated then looked pointedly at the crying boy Misaki put him down and the two little girls were at his side guiding him out of the room with Ritsu in tow. Misaki turned to Nowaki hugging him while everyone else waited for the doctor to speak. "Nowaki... we aren't getting any signals from her brain judging by the scans. We think that the lack of blood and Lack of oxygen getting to her brain has done some damage"

"No..." Nowaki whimpered

"I'm sorry, nowaki, but Hiroki isn't dead, but... I don't think she'll be waking up" Tachibana. Nowaki collapsed to his knees as Misaki let out a sob, Akihiko gathered her in his armed and burried his face in her hair to hide his own sadness. Masamune's eyes cast down as he knelt beside Nowaki rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"If this is a joke Tachibana its not funny" Nowaki sobbed.

"It's not, I'm sorry Nowaki, and I know this is hard for you but you need to make a decision. as you know there could still be a chance for her to wake up but they are rather rare, you can keep her alive and just let her sleep with the hope she will or..." Nowaki shook his head

"Just leave me alone... please" Nowaki begged. Everyone shuffled out of the room meanwhile Nowaki stood once more pulling a chair up beside Hirokiand grasping her hand as he cried. What would he tell Hitoshi? he was only five. He was old enough to remember his mother and yet too young to loose his mother. Nowaki's heart ached. he missed her voice, her pride, her tsudere behavior, her laugh, her smile. he would never see or hear it ever again. He had never been this upset since Hiroki had tried to leave him.

"Hiro-san" he sobbed "Hiro-san please, come back to me I can't do this alone" Nowaki moved to sit on the bed and gathered her limp form in his arms, her usual calming scent only upsetting him farther. "Hiro-san, I love you so much." his anguished cries echoed from within the room. Misaki's silent tears and Akihiko's sad expression as he mourned his lost friend. Thankfully Hitoshi was far away so he wouldn't hear his father's heartbroken cries. Masamune had texted Ritsu to take the kids home so When Nowaki had finished grieving he could tell his son.

Tell him that mummy wasn't coming home

 **I know this is really sad... I mean I cried while I wrote it but I promise you I'm just being dramatic... maybe Idk I dont even know where I'm going with this**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since then and Nowaki couldn't bring himself to tell his son the news. he couldn't even bring himself to leave her side let alone eat or sleep. he spoke with his son on the phone every now and again but Hitoshi could tell something is wrong. Nowaki sat with his head resting on the bed hands gripping Hiroki's. Tsumori came in every now and again to check on him worried for his kouhai.

Nowaki had simply lost any will to live. He knew Hitoshi would be fine without him but he knew he needed to be there for the child. But no matter how much he thought of this, he couldn't bring himself to see the child knowing he would see his wife's beautiful hazel eyes look up at him. Eyes he would never see again.

eventually the lack of sleep caught up to him and his eyes closed as he drifted into a deep sleep with dreams of all the memories they shared. the one that stuck out most as when he had first met her and her eyes were glittering with tears that he never wanted to see in her eyes again. now he would do anything just to see them one last time.

 **Kusama Nowaki**

When Nowaki woke he felt a blanket around his shoulders. Sitting up letting it slide from his shoulders he looked at his sleeping wife once more and felt a fresh wave of tears. he lifted her hand up and pressed the tips of her fingers to his forehead "Hiro-san" he whispered. Nowaki need to move... to do something but he just couldn't.

"What are you crying for? Idiot" Nowaki jumped when he heard the drowsy voice his head shooting up looking around the room searching for whoever it was to snap at them only to find two familiar hazel eyes staring back at him

"H-Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked not quite believing what he was seeing. He stood to lean over her and cupped her face to keep those eyes on him as he laughed with relief pressing his forehead to hers more tears sliding down his face

"Who else would it be?" Hiroki smiled. Nowaki hugged her then letting his relief follow over him. She was awake. Hiroki was awake and smiling.

"I thought I'd lost you, Hiro-san, Tachibana said it may not be possible for you to wake up again" Nowaki cried as he hugged her tightly

"Who do you think I am? I'm not going down that easy!" Hiroki snapped only to make Nowaki laugh. Hiroki gingerly lifted her arms to wrap them around her husband

"Don't ever do that again understand? I went to such a dark place while you were out. Hitoshi is staying with Masamune because I could barely leave your side" Nowaki hiccuped

"Idiot, Hitoshi would have needed his father"

"He didn't know" Nowaki stated "I didn't tell him and I'm so glad I didn't"

"Idiot" Hiroki chuckled Hiroki pushed him away slightly cupping his face and bringing it down for a quick kiss "I would never leave you" She stated brushing the tears away from Nowaki's face

"I love you, Kusama Hiroki and I never ever want to loose you" Nowaki whispered.

"I love you too Nowaki" she purred "I'm sorry for worrying you" Hiroki murmured

"Just... Just dont leave my line of sight for a while" Nowaki chuckled half serious

"Don't worry, Nowaki, everything will be okay"

 **Usami Akihiko**

Akihiko watched as Hitoshi Haruka and Matsuo played together, Misaki was still upset about the loss of their friend, so was just so quiet. He couldn't blame her, the two had gotten so close. Akihiko felt sorry for Hitoshi, especially when the didn't know. Misaki was chatting away with Masamune and Ritsu while Akihiko worked on his manuscript. The other two editors had backed Misaki in getting Akihiko to do his work and so he did not wanting to go up against three of them. Misaki was distracted from their conversation when the door bell rang.

The young mother stood to look at the intercom only to gasp earning the group's attention and Misaki scrambled to let them in. Confused they followed Misaki to wait for their guest. Once the elevator doors were open everyone's jaw dropped when Hiroki stepped off with Nowaki. Misaki immediately hugged her friend with tears of happiness.

"Hiroki you're awake!" Misaki cheered "I'm so glad. Nowaki was so upset when Tachibana gave us the news."

"I'm sorry for worrying you" Hiroki smiled.

"Better be" Akihiko teased. Everyone entered the Usami home only for Hitoshi to look up.

"Mummy!" Hitoshi ran and hugged her mother's legs and Hiroki smiled down at her son "Mummy are you okay? Daddy said you were sick, are you feeling better?"

Hiroki sent Nowaki a quick glance "Mummy is still a bit sore, sweetheart, but mummy just needed a very long sleep, in a few more days mummy will be good as new" Hiroki soothed.

Nowaki stood silently by looking as if this was a dream and everything would disappear if he some much as did anything. it was heartbreaking for Hiroki but she let him be for the time being, she would fix it later.

 **Kusama Nowaki**

Nowaki woke up the next morning with a start as the words Tachibana had said rang through his head. Turning to look at Hiroki's side of the bed he resisted the urge to shake her wake just to make sure she was indeed going to wake up once more. He reached over running his hand through her hair watching her peaceful face as she slept before resting his hhead on her shoulder trying to even his breathing.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki drowsily called as her eyes flittered open. Nowaki's head jerked up and he smiled wearily. Hiroki cupped his face with a sad look on her face.

"I'm ok Hiro-san, sorry for waking you" Hiroki shook her head and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You've had a stressful few days, I don't blame you if you need to wake me Nowaki" Hiroki yawned. Nowaki smiled as Hiroki fell back to sleep snuggling close to him when he setled back into the bed. He just needed a few dys to get over the shock.

 **What? you guys thought I would actually kill Hiroki? My Tsundere baby Hiroki? Nah, I think It was my need to be dramatic taken a bit too far.**

 **Gomen Nasai**

 **But! Little Juri May come into play (Winnk Wink Nudge Nudge) lets see if you can remember who Juri is**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiroki sat on the couch with her son, the boy was showing her all the drawings he did with Haruka and Matsuo. Over the past week Hiroki had been under the strict watch of her husband. Her injury wasn't fully healed but it still hurt to move around, sometimes to breath. Nowaki still had nightmares and Hiroki wasn't surprised that some of them really shook the man but he never woke her to ease his fears. Hiroki would wake up to the looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack and found herself hugging him tightly. But Hiroki had recently found that if he slept listening to her heartbeat, his nightmares were minor at most, so she wasn't surprised that she would wake up with Nowaki's ear pressed to her heart as he slept. And she wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed it.

However, what she didn't enjoy was Nowaki had refused to go to work until Hiroki had recovered. Today she had finally convinced Nowaki to go to work, but not before giving Hitoshi rules not letting Hiroki move around too much. Hitoshi just puffed up his chest, proud his father had given him such an important job of looking after his mother.

And he took it seriously too.

Once Nowaki had left the little boy had ordered his mother to sit on the sofa and brought over his drawings and Hiroki couldn't help but laugh, seeing that her son had the work ethic of both of his parents. "And this is a kitty cat see there's the whiskers and the nose and the ears-" Hitoshi was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hiroki gingerly rose, careful of the wound on her back. "Mama no! Papa said you had to rest! I'll do it"

Hitoshi tried to bar Hiroki's way but the woman just brushed past him with a pat on the head "I'll be okay" Hiroki cooed. Hitoshi, unconvinced, kept a stern watch over. Hiroki answered the door and the smile on her face dropped and she went to close the door only for a delicate hand to stop it.

"Isn't that extremely rude" The voice answered. Hiroki opened the door again and glared at none other than Nowaki's mother.

"Like you have any manners" Hiroki snarled, the woman went to step in but Hiroki blocked her way "If you think for a second I'm going to let you – someone I don't even know the name of – in my house and near my son, you are sorely mistaken"

"Minoka Kondo. Now, where is my son?" The woman demanded

"Like I'd tell you" Hiroki sneered.

"Nowaki clearly has something wrong with him if he love women as violent as you, no matter, he will divorce you, I'll make sure of it. His son will come with him too"

"Like he would listen to you" Hiroki snarled

"I'm his mother I can make him do as I please. Now, where is he?" Hiroki grinned

"If you don't leave I will call the police" Hiroki smiled when the woman let out a frustrated growl and left and Hiroki happily swung the door closed. Turning to her son her smug smile dropped. "Hitoshi, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Is she really gonna make mama leave?"

"No, of course not, papa is too stubborn to do what she says"

"But she's papa's mama" Hitoshi whimpered before bursting into tears

"Sweetheart listen, papa doesn't know his mama because he was raised by Juri-mama remember?" Hiroki cooed "He won't do what she said, remember, papa loves me lots and he's all big and grown up now, so he doesn't have to listen to her"

"Promise?" Hiroki smiled softly at her son and nodded. Appeased Hitoshi walked away still a little upset. Hiroki sighed and took her spot on the couch and Hitoshi curled up to Hiroki, careful not to hurt his mother but just sat there clinging to his mother. _That bitch._

A few hours later Nowaki returned home seeing his wife and son curled up together on the couch, Hitoshi was fast asleep clinging to his mother who silently watched tv. "Welcome home" she murmured softly careful not to wake Hitoshi. Nowaki pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead before Hitoshi started whimpering in his sleep almost thrashing.

So then he wouldn't hurt Hiroki with his nightmare, Nowaki picked up his son and sat on the ground beside Hiroki before attempting to wake the child. Once Hitoshi woke up, he continued to panic when he realised he wasn't with his mother but his father, but calmed when he saw that his mother was on the couch beside them and neither of them were going to move. "What's wrong Hito-kun?" Nowaki asked

"I had a scary dream" Hitoshi hiccupped rubbing his eyes clear of tears "That mean woman made Papa leave Mama and I couldn't stay with Mama"

"Hitoshi…" Hiroki cooed reaching for her son. The boy grasped his mother's hand while snuggling up to his father

"Hito-kun, no one can make me do anything. The only reason why we would leave this house is for your school trip next week and we would be coming right back" Nowaki stated firmly.

"Told you" Hiroki giggled to her son. Hitoshi sniffled and started to smile

"Promise?" Hiroki and Nowaki nodded "Promise, Promise?"

"Yes sweetheart" Hiroki cooed while Nowaki grinned

"Pr-"

"That's enough, Hito-kun" Nowaki chuckled while Hitoshi beamed at him brightly. Nowaki moved so he was sitting next to his wife with his son on his lap. Hiroki rested her head on his shoulder still holding Hitoshi's little hand. "I love Hiro-san too much to leave her" Nowaki added kissing his wife's head "And you both know it"

Hitoshi giggled cuddling up to his parents. "That mean woman is a liar" he yawned

"C'mon, Lad, you look like you still need a nap" Nowaki carried the boy to his bed and lay him in the room before closing the curtains so he could sleep, and the boy was out like a light. Once he was back in the living room he sat next to his wife "So who is this 'Mean woman'?" Nowaki asked and Hiroki sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiroki and Nowaki stood in the doorway to Hitoshi's room, Hiroki had told Nowaki everything that had happened earlier and the doctor wasn't happy. Nowaki was resting his chin on top on Hiroki's hair. "You know not to believe her, right?" Nowaki asked hugging her tightly.

"The only issue I have is that she would use Hitoshi to do what she likes" Hiroki answered twisting away from his hold to head to the kitchen.

"She won't" Nowaki growled "As long as he knows to stay away from her"

"Nowaki, he's impressionable, she just has to say something about me or you and he'll believe it" Hiroki snapped. Just the mere thought of her son turning on her, hating her. "She managed to find out where we lived, it wouldn't put it past her to find other things" She added sadly

"Hiro-san…"

"Oh god, if Hitoshi found out… I could never-"

"Hiro-san, stop" Nowaki stated firmly before his wife went into hysterics, hugging her gently. "How about when Hitoshi wakes up you two spend some time together, as mother and son. It'll make you feel better. Hitoshi will never hate you" Nowaki cooed. She leaned into his embrace inhaling his soothing scent.

"Ok, I think that would be best"

"Just take it easy, you're still healing" Nowaki added kissing her hair. Hiroki just rolled her eyes

 **Hiroki Kamijou**

Hiroki and Hitoshi walked hand in hand as they walked through the park. The five-year-old would point out all the bright and colourful things he spotted as they walked. Hitoshi was ecstatic to spend time with his mother. He loved her more than anything. His father a close second.

"Mama, can we get some sweets?" Hitoshi asked cutely pointing to a nearby sweet stand.

"I don't see why not" Walking over the two ordered some sweets and Hitoshi bit into it eagerly making Hiroki laugh.

"Thank you, Mama!" Hitoshi smiled as he continued eating the sweets. Hiroki started walking down the street to wander around, the child pointing out all the toys when he froze "Woah, mama look, a foreigner!" Hitoshi cried. That's when Hiroki spotted the head of blonde hair and realized it was Nowaki's father. Once he spotted her he walked over with a smile

"Hiroki, right?" The man asked

"It's Kusama, you can't call me by my first name"

"Sorry, sorry" The man raised his hands in a placating manner "I… wanted to apologise for what happened at the orphanage, I tend to get caught up in the argument when it's with her" The man apologised awkwardly. Hiroki couldn't help but see Nowaki when he did. "I mean that's no excuse for my actions" he added quickly "But I couldn't let her win"

"I don't blame you"

"Huh?"

"I said; I don't blame you. She had found out our address and came to harass Nowaki, but he wasn't home and ended up upsetting my son" Hiroki elaborated. The man then looked down and spotted Hitoshi and knelt to his height

"You must be Kusama-kun" The man chuckled

"Why is your hair so bright?" Hitoshi asked taking the adults off guard

"Because my parents had 'bright' hair" The man chuckled.

"What's your name?" Hiroki asked and the man gave her a blank look

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself I'm Caiden Falconer" Caiden introduced. Something about the innocence in the statement had Hiroki relaxing

"You and Kondo are complete opposites." Hiroki sighed and nudged her son forward "Are you going to introduce yourself to you grandfather?" Hiroki cooed to her son and the boy suddenly glared at the man

"He's not going to make mama leave is he" Hiroki froze at the sudden change. Caiden gave a genuinely curious look to Hiroki then the boy

"Why would I do that? It looks like your raising the boy properly" Caiden cocked his head to the side waiting for the boy's answer.

"Promise?" the boy growled

Caiden held out his pinkie to the boy and Hitoshi hooked his pinkie with his. "feel better?"

"I'm Kusama Hitoshi" Hitoshi introduced.

"You've raised a fine boy you two have" Caiden grinned and he went to clap Hiroki on the shoulder

"Don't touch her!" Hitoshi cried looking frightened. Caiden froze looking at the boy. Hiroki sighed patting her son on the head.

"Hitoshi, don't be like your father, I am fine" Hitoshi glared up at his mother

"papa said to look after you, I'm going to" Hitoshi sulked. Hiroki turned to Caiden

"I have an… Injury" Hiroki explained "Both him and Nowaki are being over protective about it"

"It's cause we love you mama!" Hitoshi cried

"I see" Caiden held out a hand to Hitoshi for a low high five which Hitoshi gladly accepted "Good work boy, you're a real gentleman" Caiden praised. Hiroki chuckled when she saw her son's ego grow

"I will forever wonder how you ended up with Konda"

"I ask myself the same thing" Caiden asked. Caiden flicked out as card from his pocket and handed it to Hiroki "if Nowaki doesn't want to meet right away if at all he can contact me himself on this number. I'm planning on heading back to America for a few weeks in a months' time but I'm free for a good while till then"

"I'll pass it on" The man nodded and walked away waving over his shoulder "I think we were wrong about him don't you?"

Hitoshi nodded vigorously "Is your sore okay?" Hitoshi asked cutely

"I'm fine" Hiroki ruffled her son's hair roughly "Monkey" Hiroki giggled hiding the wince of pain while her son laughed happily

"I'm not a monkey" Hitoshi grinned

"Let's go home" Hiroki smiled "Papa is waiting" Hitoshi started chanting out 'papa' as he marched forward swinging his arms in his excitement, making Hiroki laugh. Once they arrived home Nowaki had his head in his hands with a look of rage in his eyes. His gaze jumped to Hiroki anger flaring before it eased at the sight of his wife "Hitoshi, why don't you go play in your room?"

"But-"

"Me and papa will come play with you soon" the boy did as he was told and walked to his room. Once the door was closed Hiroki rushed to her husband. "What's wrong Nowaki?"

Nowaki said nothing before he sat up and crashed his lips into hers and Hiroki felt the tears on his cheeks. Once he pulled away he rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you Hiro-san"

"I love you, too, Nowaki" Hiroki cooed "What happened while we were out?" Nowaki shook his head as if to remove the memory

"That woman came back" Nowaki sighed and Hiroki snarled "She just made me so mad I just… She acted like being a mother meant you had control over a toy"

"Nowaki, you know that isn't the case" Hiroki hummed

"It was nothing like what me and Juri had or what you and Hitoshi have and I just got so mad and I thought that maybe it wasn't true but you couldn't deny it"

"I know" Hiroki whispered, "I know exactly how that feels" she added sadly. Nowaki kissed her again running his hands up her sides then up her back only to pause when he felt a wet patch on her back and pulled away with a scowl and brought his hand into view to see Hiroki's blood.

"I told you to be careful"

"I ruffled Hitoshi's hair a little too much it's not like I was doing summersaults" Hiroki grumbled. Nowaki's scowl deepened. Hiroki leaned her forehead against his with a smile "Relax, Nowaki, you and I both know I'm not going anywhere" Hiroki stated, "One way or another you are stuck with me"

"But I was so close to losing you I can't help it" Hiroki kissed his cheek before letting him re-patch up her wound


	9. Chapter 9

Nowaki sat in the living room with his son early the next morning. They were playing together but Nowaki's heart wasn't in it as he normally did. The stress mounting on him was too much. First his supposed parents turned up, then his beloved Hiro-san go injured and as much as he didn't want to think about it, but she almost died, then his mother believed she could just barge in and control his life. But the demands she had made, he would never go through with. He was so glad he never had to grow up with her. He never would have turned out the way he did, and Hiroki wouldn't love him as much as she did.

Hitoshi didn't understand why his father looked so sad and tried his best to cheer up the man with his toys.

Both were distracted however when the doorbell rang. Nowaki scowled not sure whether or not he wanted to deal with whatever was on the other side of the door. But he supposed it was rude to just ignore it so answering it he was almost bowled over when he opened the door.

"Luca-san!" Nowaki gasped in surprise.

"Nowaki, how many times have I told you to call me dad?" Luca chided with a grin. Nowaki grinned as he let Luca inside and a woman followed behind Luc

"Aurora-san" Nowaki smiled in greeting, the woman cupped his cheek with a soft smile

"It's good to see you're well" Aurora cooed. Hitoshi, hearing the commotion came to check what was going on and his face lit up when he saw Luca

"Grand-papa, Grand-mama!" the boy cried running to Luca who scooped him up

"Wow you've grown so much!" Luca teased lifting Hitoshi onto his hip

"I grew 7cm since you were last here" Hitoshi cried happily puffing his chest. Luca took the boy into the living room to playing with the boy. Aurora turned to Nowaki

"You look exhausted, Nowaki" Aurora cooed

"I feel a lot worse" Nowaki sighed

"And where is my step-daughter? How is she doing?" Aurora asked worriedly "We came as soon as we could when we heard she was in hospital"

"She's fine now, she actually gone to get her stitches changed, she ripped them open yesterday" Nowaki winced

"Well that's good to hear" Aurora nodded and they both moved to the kitchen and watched as Luca played with his grandson "Then what else is plaguing you? You surely wouldn't look so upset"

"I recently came into contact with my biological parents. Hiroki has personally met both of them both together and individually. I was still trying to figure out if I wanted to meet them while trying to cope with the face that Hiro-san almost declared brain dead only for it to be a false alarm when my supposed mother barged into my life demanding so much from me"

"That must be horrible, but surely she isn't demanding so bad"

"She's acting like I've already accepted her as my mother because biologically she is and has made all these plans for me as if I would go along with it" Nowaki explained sadly "She's trying to control me, not be my mother"

"Well, you and I both know that biology doesn't mean anything, you and Hiroki are both proof of that" Aurora stated soothingly "Hiroki accepted both me and Akane as her mothers along with Keiichi as a father but her biological mother isn't, you know you don't have to accept her or anything she wishes of you"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Minoka tried to do the same with my son" Nowaki sulked

"Hiroki wouldn't let that happen" Aurora smiled "Akane and Keiichi raised her too well"

"I'm home!" Hiroki's voice rang through the house and every male In the house brightened

"Welcome home mama!" Hitoshi cried running to his mother and dragged Hiroki into the living room with the rest of them and Hiroki was surprised to see Luca and Aurora who immediately greeted her with a gentle hug after Hitoshi's 'stern warning' Nowaki smiled warily and caught the eye of his wife who gave him a sad smile back.

 **Nowaki Kusama**

Nowaki rolled to lay beside Hiroki resting his head on her chest nuzzling her bare breast. Hiroki huffed air into her own lungs burying her fingers in his hair, dragging it through the sweaty locks in a soothing motion. "Feel a little better?" Hiroki whispered, she felt exhausted because despite how gentle he had been, the effort to keep quiet was extremely taxing.

"Hiro-san, I think I should meet with my father" Nowaki confided

"You don't have to do it alone you know" Hiroki cooed "You can bring me or even Hitoshi with you"

"I don't want Hitoshi involved"

"It's too late for that, Nowaki" Hiroki pointed out "Something's bothering you Nowaki, what is it?"

"Just something Minoka said…" Nowaki trailed off before moving so his upper half was hovering over her "Hiroki, just know that I will never do anything that woman says and if anyone tells you otherwise they are lying and I want you to tell me"

Hiroki looked at her husband's serious face in shock before nodding and once he lay back down and Hiroki wiggled so she was laying against him head on his shoulder as her peppered kisses all over his chest "I trust you Nowaki, you know I do"

 **Hiroki Kusama**

Hitoshi sulked as Nowaki prepared to leave to meet with his father. Hitoshi wanted to go with him wanting to see the 'Bright-haired man' again, but Nowaki shook his head with a firm no. "Hito-kun, don't you wanna take care of Mama?" Hiroki cooed to her son

"But isn't grand-papa coming later? He can look after you" Hitoshi sulked.

Hiroki looked at her son sadly as if she would cry "Do you not love mummy?" Hitoshi ran to his mother hugging her tightly assuring her he did indeed love his mother and Nowaki grinned. Once Hitoshi had settled down he returned to sulking and flopped over to his side so his head rested on his mother's lap only for him to sit up again and stare at his mother's stomach "Sweetheart?" Hiroki asked

The boy just flopped over again "I just thought there was something in mama's tummy" Curling up clearly tired. Hiroki glanced up to Nowaki who was watching her intently giving her a questioning look only for Hiroki to shake her head


	10. Chapter 10

Hiroki sat with her son's head on her lap. Hitoshi was determined to believe there was something in her 'tummy' as he had put it and although Hiroki wasn't 100% certain she was pretty sure she wasn't pregnant… maybe. It wasn't long till Hitoshi scampered off for his nap and Nowaki returned home looking a bit more at ease than he had when he left. Hiroki stood walking over to husband who greeted her with a kiss pulling her close. "I take it that it went well"

"Well it did take a load off my mind. How was your afternoon with Hito-kun?" Nowaki cooed.

"Hitoshi was oddly clingy and he really did believe there is something growing in my stomach" Hiroki stated unnerved. Nowaki was silent for a while, his gaze studying Hiroki as he rested his arms around her waist before meeting her eyes

"Are you sure there isn't?" Nowaki asked quietly. Hiroki jumped a little at the question, "It doesn't hurt to check" He added.

"Not you too" Hiroki groaned

"I'm not saying there definitely is, Hiro-san," Nowaki chuckled. To be completely honest he was a little frightened of the idea of Hiroki being pregnant again after remembering when she went into labour with Hitoshi. But at the same time he felt a little bit excited about the possibility of another baby around the house. "But I… may, be hopeful"

Hiroki studied her husband's eyes "You want another baby" she stated rather than asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Hiroki asked

"Because I am also a little terrified that the same thing will happen again but this time..." Nowaki sighed "And after the incident at the prison that fear kind of grew so I didn't want to bring it up"

Hiroki rested her head on his chest before raising herself up enough to kiss his neck "Nowaki you know damn well that with today's Medicine the chances of that are extremely low. We only had complications because I almost miscarried on several occasions"

"There is just as much stress for us right now as there was then, Hiro-san" Nowaki argued

"I made it out last time, didn't I?" Hiroki pointed out

"But with everything that has happened I have noticed that not matter if its 1 in 100 or one in 1000 you were that 1 and I'm terrified that you be that one in the wrong situation" Nowaki whispered

"Nowaki we all are," Hiroki huffed. Nowaki sighed and conceded "I may not even be pregnant anyway. But if you wanted another baby you should tell me. We can work it out, and if I'm not pregnant and you're still terrified, there are other options" Hiroki smiled before kissing him. Nowaki closed his eyes soaking up the comfort in that kiss.

However, the married couple were interrupted when they heard Hitoshi's sleepy voice. "Mama, I can't sleep" Hiroki and Nowaki pulled apart and Hitoshi grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her to his room demanding she sit where his pillows where which she curiously followed and he rested with his head on her lap.

After a few minutes Hitoshi was fast asleep and not long after Hiroki found herself leaning against the wall behind her and falling asleep. Nowaki, wondering what had happened to his wife came in and saw the scene smiling which turned into an amused grin when he spotted Hitoshi's hand over Hiroki's womb.

 **Nowaki Kusama**

The next day, Hitoshi – after kicking up a fuss not wanting to leave his mother – was out spending the day with Luca and Aurora leaving Nowaki and Hiroki some alone time. Nowaki had gone out to the store as soon as they left and as soon as he arrived home he tossed something to Hiroki. "Nowaki, I really don't think-"

"Just try it, Hitoshi may be onto something" Nowaki frowned "I read somewhere that young children can sense when their mothers are pregnant. It would explain why Hitoshi is acting so strange" Hiroki looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands with a blush. "Do it while he isn't here"

Hiroki sighed and entered the bathroom taking the pregnancy test and came out as she waited for the result. Nowaki was a little uneasy but Hiroki was stubborn and was determined to believe she wasn't.

"Nowaki" Hiroki growled when the man hugged her from behind resting his hands over her stomach.

"How did you find out the first time?" Nowaki asked genuinely curious.

"I wasn't feeling well so I went to the doctors just to make sure it was nothing. Tachibana then said I was pregnant." Hiroki explained before twisting in his arms "You do realise that there is a possibility that its wrong as well" Hiroki pointed out stubbornly

"That's why if it's positive we'll take you to see a doctor immediately" Nowaki huffed just as stubborn. "Hiro-san, do you not want another baby?" Nowaki asked

"No that's not it it's just, now isn't exactly the best time" Hiroki stated "But I wouldn't exactly be upset if I was pregnant" She added. Nowaki nodded nuzzling Hiroki's hair.

"I love you, Hiro-san"

"I swear you get sappy every time a baby is involved" Hiroki grumbled

"Because, its our love in the form of a living person, just the idea of a Mini Hiro-san that's also part of me makes me happy"

"As I recall, Hitoshi is a mini you" Hiroki laughed. Nowaki nodded, he couldn't deny he was showing a lot of Nowaki's features, only his eyes came from his mother. He was also, to Hiroki's chagrin, was showing Nowaki's height.

"This time was a mini me, but this time it's going to be a beautiful baby girl who will look exactly like her mother"

"You sound so sure" Hiroki huffed playfully

"With you as their mother, any of our children will be just as adorable and beautiful as you" Nowaki purred kissing her neck and Hiroki blushed bright red stuttering out her denial before turned and reaching for the test once it beeped and Hiroki had look twice to be certain she had read it correctly


	11. Chapter 11

Nowaki couldn't decipher the look on Hiroki's face as she looked at the test as he waited or her to tell him the result. "Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki, don't get your hopes up, i-it could be a false alarm" Hiroki stuttered handing her husband the test showing a positive. Nowaki's face broke out into a smile before picking her up by the waist and swinging her around "Nowaki!" Hiroki growled.

Hiroki really didn't have the heart to scold him considering he looked so happy. The look of pure joy on his face after looking so tired and stressed made her smile a little. "We need to get you a doctor's appointment" Nowaki said grinning like an idiot.

Just as he turned away Hiroki grabbed his hand "Don't get your hopes up Nowaki, it could be a false alarm" Hiroki warned. Hiroki didn't want to tell Nowaki that she had, had a few false alarms since Hitoshi was born, she didn't know whether or not that was the case this time around.

"Hiro-san, it doesn't happen often" Nowaki cooed

"It's happened twice" Hiroki admitted. Nowaki froze studying her.

"How come you never told me?" Nowaki asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to get your hopes up and I didn't think to tell you because it wasn't really anything notable" Hiroki explained.

"Well then, I guess third times the charm then" Nowaki grinned.

"Just don't get too excited" Hiroki warned raising her free hand to cup his cheek "You've already been through a lot lately" she whispered. Nowaki kissed his wife with a smile.

"If you aren't that's fine too Hiro-san, because I love you so much, it'll happen eventually" Nowaki grinned then spun off to make an appointment and Hiroki sighed weakly grasping his hand letting it slip.

 **Hiroki Kusama**

Hiroki greeted Hitoshi when he arrived home, Luca and Aurora opting to leave for the time being and would come back tomorrow. Hitoshi came over to Hiroki and hugged her legs and kissed her stomach. Hiroki sweat dropped at the action. Once she moved away the boy just followed her around. "Hitoshi, why don't you go play with Papa?"

Nowaki looked over to his son who was holding his mother's hand. Hitoshi looked to his father then his mother. "But I want to play with Mama"

"Mama has to make dinner" Hiroki cooed. Nowaki stood walking over to his wife and son. Scooping up his son, Nowaki sat him on his hip but Hitoshi refused to let go of his mother

"Do you not want to play with me? Cause I want to play" Nowaki smiled

"But, Mama…" Hiroki was worried about his clingy behaviour

"I'll play after dinner ok?" Hiroki cooed. Hitoshi finally released his mother and snuggled into his father finally letting his exhaustion from the fun day with his grandparents creep up on him. Nowaki just let his son sleep in his arms knowing the boy would want to wake up again soon. "He's never been this clingy before" Hiroki whispered smoothing her son's hair down.

"Well it's probably because he unknowingly knows you're pregnant" Nowaki commented. Hiroki gave him a cautious look. "Just don't worry about it Hiro-san, he's just wanting to look after you" Nowaki smiled

 **Hiroki Kusama**

A few days later Hiroki sat with her son, playing with the blocks. She had come back from her appointment only for it to be confirmed she was indeed pregnant. "Hitoshi" Hiroki called earning her son's attention "What do you think of having a brother or sister?"

"Don't want one" Hitoshi muttered making Hiroki jump.

"Why not?" Hiroki asked as she help Hitoshi build his tower of blocks.

"Because, Mama and Papa won't pay attention to me" Hitoshi sated rather calmly.

"Yes, we would" Hiroki pouted before hugging the boy "While they're a baby they'll need a lot of attention sure, but Mama and Papa will always give you attention"

"Does Mama want another child because I was naughty?" Hitoshi asked looking up at his mother looking like he was going to cry.

"Of course not, sweetheart, don't cry" Hiroki hushed. "It's just sometimes things come as a surprise, even to Mama and Papa and Mama and Papa want you to have someone to play with too" Hitoshi immediately calm.

"So you still love me?" Hitoshi asked

"Of course, we do, you're my baby boy" Hiroki cooed pulling Hitoshi to her lap showering him with kisses making the boy giggle "Do you know what would make you a really good boy?"

"What?" Hitoshi asked looking up at his mother as if the world would end if he didn't hear what his mother had to say

"Well, Mama's going to be sick for a while and she's going to get really big, because baby is going to grow in my tummy, just like you did, so I will need you to help daddy look after the house and when baby is here to give baby some attention" Hiroki cooed. Hitoshi saluted his mother

"You can count on me Mama!" Hitoshi cheered "I'll be a big boy and clean up!" Hitoshi added before scurrying to put his toys away shocking Hiroki and then he scampered over to Nowaki demanding he help. Nowaki threw her a questioning look and smiled when he saw Hiroki laugh.

Standing from her spot on the floor she walked to sit on one of the stools by the kitchen Island while her family washed the dishes, Hitoshi trying to help by drying the dishes. Once Nowaki was finished he wasn't allowed to help Hitoshi. The boy would tell Nowaki not to touch them and tried pushing Nowaki out of the Kitchen to which Nowaki – who was extremely amused by this – let him.

Nowaki walked to stand behind his wife wrapping his arms around her as they watched their son "How long do you think it will last?" Nowaki asked.

"till he goes to bed" Hiroki joked "Give or take a few hours"

"Hey give him a little credit" Nowaki teased.

"Hopefully he'll be okay when his brother or sister is born" Hiroki worried "He didn't seem to want one"

"He'll warm up to the idea"

"I hope so"


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, Hiroki was finally fit enough to start work the next week. When she arrived home with Hitoshi now that he was back in day care, Hitoshi ran straight to the kitchen waiting to help his mother to prepare a snack. Hiroki smiled and walked over.

"Hey Mama, for baby brother's name can we call him Hinata? No, no Touma!" Hiroki smiled. Once Hiroki got a check up to confirm she was pregnant she had gone back for and Ultra sound and was told it was a boy.

"We'll see, Papa has to like it too" the boy nodded then nuzzled his mother's tummy. Hiroki ran her hand through his hair "Now let's make these snacks" Hiroki smiled and her son cheered and they both immediately set to work. Once they were done they headed to the living room and just as they set down the food there was a sharp knock on the door

Hitoshi ran to answer but Hiroki stopped him

"Dig in sweetheart" was all she said and the boy did just that. Hiroki answered the door to see Minoka standing on the other side along with a woman who looks like she had been crying. "Are you stupid or do you not understand what piss off means?" Hiroki hissed.

"I could care less about what you think" Minoka growled "I told my son we would be coming, and I will not let him do as he pleases when a lot is expected of him"

"No, _you_ expect a lot from him and he doesn't have to meet those expectations" Hiroki snarled.

"Of course, he does, he's a Kondo" Minoka turned her nose up at Hiroki

"No, He's a Kusama. He always has been always will be, you didn't raise him you cow" Hiroki snarled. Hiroki flicked her seething gaze on the woman beside her. "Who are you?"

"Do not answer to her" Minoka snapped and the girl kept quiet. " _She_ is to be Nowaki's wife"

"I can think of at least 3 things wrong with that sentence" Hiroki snapped. Hiroki turned to the girl. "Don't listen to her I want you to answer honestly; who are you?" Hiroki growled

"Nakamura Mina" Mina whimpered

"I hope you aren't _wanting_ to be married to Nowaki? Someone you don't even know?" Hiroki growled

"I don't! I'm doing this for my family! My father told me to!" Mina pleaded "I love someone else" Mina started crying for what looks like it wasn't the first time that day judging by the exasperated look on Minoka's face.

"Just as Nowaki will"

"Mina-chan" Hiroki soothed ignoring Minoka "I hope it helps to know that he won't go through with this, that he's already married with a son" Mina stopped crying and smiled

"He'll be divorcing soon enough" Minoka stated smoothly. Hiroki was about to snap back when Nowaki's voice almost roared at the woman as he returned home. Nowaki moved to stand between his mother and his wife

"What part of I want nothing to do with you don't you understand?" Nowaki roared at Minoka. Nowaki's kind faced was twisted into pure rage. Worried Hiroki reached and placed a hand on his arm. Something didn't feel right. "Take your little friend and leave, if I catch you here again I _will_ get a restraining order." Nowaki snarled. Hiroki had never seen Nowaki so vicious before it was worrying him. He was definitely almost at his breaking point. Pain shot through her lower abdomen. A pain she knew all too well.

 _No!_ "Nowaki" Hiroki whimpered trying to relax and draw air into her lungs to calm herself down.

"Leave!" Nowaki snapped to the two other women and they hurried away, clearly intimidated. Nowaki world around and pulled Hiroki gently inside

"It hurts" Hiroki gasped. Nowaki tried helping her calm herself. But Hiroki's panic only rose, she knew this feeling, but it was intensified.

"Hitoshi!" Nowaki called "Quickly we need to go" Nowaki added. Nowaki picked up his wife and carried her down to their car. Hitoshi followed along worried and confused. He had heard yelling and suddenly his mother wasn't looking to good. Hitoshi sat so he could see his mother.

The woman reached back despite the pain she was feeling to sooth her son. Something was screaming at her that it wasn't right. _Stay strong._ Hiroki chanted squeezing her eyes shut.

 **Kusama Hiroki**

Hiroki sat in a daze. Nowaki was with Hitoshi while Tachibana sat with her, the doctor watching Hiroki worriedly. He held her hand and it just lay their limply as she processed what had happened. She'd lost her baby. She had miscarried. The baby was too new to be able to survive the sort of stress that Hiroki was under.

Even if she had managed to calm herself the baby still would have died. The sudden spike of stress was too much. "I'll take Hitoshi to play with Tsumori and send Nowaki-san in," Tachibana smiled sadly.

When she was alone, tears started tracking down her face as she curled into a ball. She heard the door open and Nowaki crouched beside her resting a hand on her thigh. "Everything is going to be okay Hiro-san" Nowaki coaxed.

Hiroki suddenly threw herself at Nowaki hugging him tightly as she sunk to the ground "I'm so sorry, Nowaki" Hiroki sobbed crying into his shoulder "I lost him" She sobbed again.

"It's not your fault" Nowaki soothed he pulled her back to look at him. "It was not your fault, you were in a stressful situation and I probably didn't help. But it was not your fault nor entirely mine."

Hiroki took a shaky breath. Once she had finally settled down she leaned against him. "I really wanted to see him. Our new baby. I wanted to see him and Hitoshi playing together"

"I know, Hiro-san, me too" Nowaki waited for to calm herself again

"Nowaki, could we try again?" Hiroki asked.

"Why don't we wait till everything has calmed down. I don't want this to happen again" Nowaki pleaded

"No! I don't want my family to be put on hold because of her! My mother can't so neither can yours." Hiroki snapped

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki breathed.

"This isn't simply just an attack on my emotions, Nowaki, but my pride as a mother. I can't let her win" Hiroki whispered. Nowaki sighed.

"Leave it for a couple of days, this is still rather upsetting for both of us" Nowaki suggested "Then we can talk about it, deal?" Hiroki nodded against his neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days Hitoshi and Nowaki had tried their hardest to cheer Hiroki up and she appreciated the effort. Hiroki loved her family, they kept her mind off the miscarriage by doing simple things like movie nights or Hitoshi would curl up with Nowaki and Hiroki in their room and Hitoshi would try reading them picture books with the help of his parents before he drifted off to sleep between them and Nowaki would carry him to his own bed.

Once he came back Nowaki would cuddle with Hiroki in their bed which occasionally lead to more.

But Hiroki was now in her bed on her own and let out a sigh. She could tell that Nowaki was still stressing after everything that had happened to him and Hiroki felt horrible for making him worry.

Seeing him re-enter their room she could see that he looked horrible. Hiroki patted the spot next to her and Nowaki cuddled up to her as she read her own book resting his head on her chest. Hiroki tangled her fingers in his soft hair.

"Nowaki you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine now you know" Hiroki pointed out.

"I want to look after you Hiro-san, you've done a lot for me" Nowaki argued.

"And If you want to do something for me, then look after yourself, you're wearing yourself out" Hiroki put down her book, placing the bookmark in one-handed, used to doing so because of Hitoshi and Nowaki's clingy tendencies.

Nowaki snuggled in closer "I'm okay Hiro-san, I know my limits, I used to work six jobs at once remember?"

Hiroki ran her fingers lightly through his hair "At yet you look more exhausted than you did back then" Hiroki pointed out. Nowaki smiled leaning up to kiss before pulling her down so she was laying on top of him as the kiss grew more heated

 **Kusama Nowaki**

Over the next few days Hiroki had noted that Nowaki had done as she'd asked. Sometimes it was simply cuddling with her when he was feeling at his lowest or playing with Hitoshi when Nowaki wasn't at work. He was no longer thinking at a hundred miles minute and it certainly helped that everything seemed to be back to normal.

He could even see Hiroki's relief when he was started to look less and less tired which in turn eased some more of his own worries. Nowaki had just woken up to find himself alone in the bed and heard Hiroki's voice floating from the living room "Dad, no you don't need to- yes I know but Nowaki has been really good with me, I swear I'm fine – No, no trips, no gifts nothing – Don't try and guilt trip me – yes. Yes… we can't get time off in that short of notice" Curious Nowaki followed the sound of Hiroki's voice to see her on the phone looking a little annoyed but happy.

Once Hiroki spotted Nowaki she silently walked over pressing a kiss to his cheek as she listened. Nowaki tiled his head in question and Hiroki mouthed 'Keiichi'

"I have no choice in this do I?" Hiroki asked "Yes it would be good to see Kazuma and Sayuri again. Fine! Geez, you're stubborn" Watching Nowaki gave her an amused look and she rolled her eyes. She knew she was stubborn. Once she hung up she moved to the kitchen to make some coffee "As for you" Hiroki stated pointedly "Stop looking so smug"

"I wouldn't say 'smug'…" Nowaki teased. Hiroki handed him some coffee which he gladly took resting his forehead against hers.

"You still look so tired" Hiroki swore. The worry that glittered in her eyes was heart-warming. But he didn't want her to worry when he knew this was as good as it was going to get.

"Don't worry Hiro-san" Nowaki smiled. He was still so worried that Minoka would come back and terrorize his family. He sat down on the sofa, glancing at his wife who was getting breakfast ready for their son. All it took was a reminder of her past and the threat of revealing it to Hitoshi and Hiroki could easily become depressed and easy to manipulate. After all her past was nothing to be proud of. Hence, why her pride was so important to her, she wanted to be proud of her life, she was trying to toss away that life as Miki Hiou and build one she was proud of as Hiroki Kusama. But sometimes her own past overwhelmed her.

He also knew that she was still a little saddened by the miscarriage. He could see it in her eyes. When they had first seen Hitoshi after the news, Hitoshi had put his ear to Hiroki's stomach and commented how there was nothing there anymore and pain had flashed in her eyes. The same pain that appeared whenever Hitoshi he missed 'The thing growing in mummy's tummy' "Maybe the trip will be good for us"

"Trip?"

Hiroki nodded "Keiichi is booking us a trip to Romania with the mindset of 'If you were stressed enough to miscarry you need a holiday' Both Kamijous and Dragomirs are teaming up against me on this," Hiroki shook her head and sat beside Nowaki placing a hand on his thigh "But maybe… Maybe this would be a good idea after all, a few days in Romania, no work, no interruptions… no Minoka. Just some fun as a family"

"That sounds quite nice actually," Nowaki hummed resting his arm along the back of the sofa toying with Hiroki's hair. Hiroki heard Hitoshi's door open

"Morning, Hitoshi" Hiroki greeted. The sleepy boy mumbled his greeting as sat at the table. Hiroki giggled and walked over to the boy handing him his breakfast before the boy perked inspecting his mother once more.

"Mama" Hitoshi smiled, Hiroki hummed as she sat beside her son Nowaki joining them "It's back!" confused both adults looked to each other then back to Hitoshi.

"Sweetheart what do you mean 'it's back'?" Hiroki asked.

"What's back, Hito-kun?" Nowaki added as he raised the coffee mug to his lips. Hitoshi grinned happily at his parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Hiroki stepped out of the car as the driver held it open for her. She hated using Keiichi's name in order to get her way, but Minoka was getting out of hand. Despite the fact that Nowaki had told her he didn't want anything to do with her, they kept getting mail that was pushing for the arranged marriage. And although Hiroki wasn't too bothered because she could literally just throw it out, Nowaki was getting pushed more and more towards his breaking point.

She didn't want to see that.

Hiroki looked at the building before her. Keiichi exited from the other of the car and stood beside her. Once they entered they were immediately brought to the CEO office. Once they entered they were greeted by Mina and her father. The man stood shaking hands with Keiichi

"What brings you by Kamijou?" The man greeted. Keiichi gave a knowing grin.

"I'm not the one that wants the chat" Keiichi chuckled stepping aside showing Hiroki "This is my daughter Hiroki." The man nodded

"I'm Nakamura Ryousei" The man nodded in greeting before sitting back at his desk. "What can I do for you miss Kamijou?" Ryousei asked.

"Call me Kusama, I'm married so it'll be easier for you" Ryousei raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "You are planning an arranged marriage between your daughter and… Kondo's… son. Am I wrong?"

"Indeed, I am. I am just waiting for her response" Ryousei nodded not sure as to where this is going.

"We'll call it off" Hiroki snarled. Ryousei jumped at the ferocity of the woman.

"Why would I do that? My business would profit greatly with this union" Ryousei stated clearing his throat uneasily at the fire in the woman's eyes.

"She has no son to marry off" Hiroki snapped slamming her hands on his desk "So with draw it or I will get her son to tell you personally he won't go through with it"

"You just said she didn't have a son to marry off" Ryousei challenged.

"You don't know how Kondo _suddenly got_ a son… do you?" Hiroki smirked

"Enlighten me" Ryousei demanded softly.

Hiroki smirk widened "His name is _Kusama_ Nowaki, he was supposedly stole from the hospital he was born in and taken to an orphanage. Which is a good thing too, cause that woman is toxic. When he was 19 he met me. Five years later we got engaged and then married. Then now six years later Minoka finally managed to find her son who knows just how toxic she is and has stated on multipule occasions he won't go through with it. She's been pushing it to the point that she stressed me enough to miscarry our second child." Hiroki snarled

"I am sorry to hear that" Ryousei hummed "Very well, I will call it off. Her son has clearly denied it and she refused to inform me, that doesn't make her a reliable business partner" Hiroki relaxed and Keiichi rested a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from the desk.

"Thank you, this should be one less this to stress Nowaki" Hiroki breathed "And I suggest, for future references, let your daughter choose who to marry, that way there is no risk of losing business partners due to unhappy marriages, it's what my family does"

Mina who had remained silent with a look of guilt, suddenly had eyes on her and Hiroki smiled warmly. She couldn't be mad at someone devoted to family. "I can see the logic in that" Ryousei conceded.

Hiroki and Keiichi nodded and bid their farewells and left but before they got into the car Mina came running "Kusama-san!" Mina called. Hiroki turned as Keiichi entered the car.

"Nakamura-san" Hiroki smiled softly.

"I owe you big time, Kusama-san" Mina smiled

"You don't owe me anything. Minoka was pressuring him and I was afraid it would be bad for his health" Hiroki stated shaking her head. "I just have one word of advice, don't let anyone force you to do what you don't want to do" Hiroki patted her shoulder "Because nothing is worth it if you aren't happy"

Mina looked up at her in awe "Kusama-san, I hope we can be friends in future"

"What do you mean 'in future'?" Hiroki laughed. Mina smiled happily "See you around Mina, feel free to stop by"

"Maybe not. That husband of yours is frightening" Mina snorted.

"He's an over grown puppy of a man, Minoka was pushing him to hard and stressing him out, his anger wasn't directed at you" Hiroki assured.

"Then… yea I will" Mina smiled "Bye, Hiroki!" she waved as Hiroki entered the car.

 **Kusama Hiroki**

That afternoon, when Hiroki picked up her son, the boy was oddly quiet, he said nothing no matter what his mother asked. She could see his own pride was stopping him from confiding in his mother. At least while others were around. "Hitoshi?" Hiroki asked when the boy just headed for his room.

The boy looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. Hiroki simply knelt on the floor with her arms open and the boy ran to her hugging her tightly as he finally cried. Hiroki worked on hushing the child. Once he was finished Hiroki took him to clean his face. She helped him out of his coat and gasped when she saw him covered in bruises. "Hitoshi, who did this to you?"

Hitoshi remained silent. Hiroki cupped her son's face as he sniffed, tears still falling.

"It's okay, sweetheart you aren't in trouble." Hiroki cooed when it looked like he was going to start crying. "Sweetheart who did this? We can't stop them from doing this if you don't tell me" Hiroki pressed. Hitoshi just hugged his mother again. Hiroki stood with her son in her arms and walked out to hers and Nowaki's bed settling there.

When Nowaki arrived home, he went to search for his family to find Hitoshi crying in his wife's arms. Spotting the bruises, he came over rubbing soothing circles on his back as the boy hiccupped. Both Nowaki and Hiroki exchanged worried looks as they worked to sooth their son.


	15. Chapter 15

Hitoshi had cried himself to sleep, exhausted. Hiroki didn't want to let go of her baby, and she tried not to look at the bruises, hating the sight of the black and blue marks on his skin. Nowaki stood and walked into the living room with a scowl.

Hiroki seeing this, laid her baby out on her side of the bed and followed him. Nowaki pulled out his phone clearly calling the day care Hitoshi was in. _"Hello, XXX play centre"_ a woman greeted

"Hello, this is Kusama Nowaki, my wife recently picked up our son Kusama Hitoshi and found him covered in bruises and refuses to tell us what happened."

" _Let me ask any of the other teachers. I personally haven't seen anything happen to him, but he did become quiet after lunch"_ The woman answered sadly. Before they knew it they heard a new voice.

" _Hello? Kusama-san?"_ A rather masculine voice. " _No one has actually seen anything done to Hitoshi-kun however, I did find him near the end of lunch with a strange woman who had entered the grounds unwelcome. She had been holding onto him clearly trying to get Hitoshi to leave with her."_

"What!?" Nowaki growled

" _We had dealt with the woman appropriately, demanded she leave, once she was gone I had tried to get Hitoshi to tell me if he was hurt but he didn't say a word, I got the other teachers to watch him and meant to tell whoever picked him up, but he was already gone by the time I was unoccupied by the other children"_

"Can you describe the woman for me?" Nowaki had a sneaking suspicion of how it was. And judging by Nowaki's end of the call Hiroki could too.

" _Short, Early to mid-fifties, black hair brown eyes, rather haughty"_

"I see…thank you, I will give this info to the police, thanks for the help" Nowaki ended the call and Hiroki saw something in him snap as he slammed his hand into the kitchen counter making Hiroki jump.

Hiroki reached for him merely resting a hand on his arm, it concerned her more when he didn't react. "Nowaki?" Nowaki balled his hands into a fist. But said nothing. Sadly she let her hand slip then rested her fore head there instead.

"I failed him Hiro-san" Hiroki looked up at Nowaki, his eyes looked hollow. "I should have done something about her the second she had brought that bitch around" Hiroki glared at him

"Nowaki that girl wanted no part in it either, don't take it out on her" The woman growled. "Nowaki, you didn't fail Hitoshi"

"This isn't what I imagined my mother would be like. How could someone hurt a child let alone their own grandchild" Nowaki whimpered. "I'm sorry Hiro-san but, I need to be alone"

"Tough luck, Nowaki, we're in this together" Hiroki growled

"Hiro-san, please" Nowaki pleaded. Hiroki frowned. "I need to be alone"

"Fine, me and Hitoshi will be at Keiichi's for a few days if you want to be alone so damn much" Hiroki moved away and started heading towards Hitoshi's room clearly upset. Nowaki's head shot up from her it had drooped.

"Hiro-san that's not what-" Nowaki started but Hiroki just kept walking. Nowaki could feel in his gut that if he let her walk out there was no fixing this and Minoka would have won. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki called again.

"No!" Hiroki shouted whirling around. "You can't take on these problems on yourself, not when I am just as affected by this as you! You think I'm not upset that Minoka had done such a thing to my son!? Well you're wrong! I let you in and let you help me through my past when I so desperately wanted to forget, I never shut you out when it affected me the most! But you refuse to do the same!" Hiroki yelled as she started to cry

Nowaki's widened in shock

"We're supposed to be partners Nowaki! I'm supposed to be someone you can rely on, just like you are to me but you just shut me out. You think I didn't see what that woman was doing to you?"

"I'm sorry Hiro-san. Just please don't leave me" Nowaki pleaded. And Hiroki knew what he was really asking. "I don't know how to handle this and I just feel so angry that she did this, that I am afraid I would lash out at you and hurt you"

It was Hiroki's turn to be shocked. Nowaki sunk to the floor and turned to his back was against the cupboards, he could no longer see Hiroki. He felt himself deteriorating. His heart broke when he heard Hiroki walk away. There was no coming back from this once she walked out that door.

However, after a few minutes, Nowaki jumped when Hiroki walked around the kitchen island with Hitoshi in her arms and she sat beside him and slid Hitoshi into his arms "Hiro-san?"

"We aren't perfect, Nowaki, we can't protect him 24/7 like we want. It's not your fault, it's not mine, and it certainly isn't Hitoshi's. That doesn't mean we can't be there for our son when something goes wrong. And that's all we can do."

Nowaki held his son close looking close to tears.

"Keiichi and Akane couldn't protect me from everything and I knew that, and I'm sure Hitoshi does too. And I'm sure it was the same with Juri and Aoi" Hiroki soothed. "Just like our marriage isn't perfect. I don't like you shutting me out, those days are long behind us. Remember how many problems that caused us? We're a family now, meaning we share our problems" Hiroki smiled

Nowaki looked at his wife with a look of awe. Nowaki raised a hand to the back of her neck "You're amazing Hiro-san, you know that?" Nowaki smiled back weakly. Hiroki tucked herself into Nowaki's side resting her head into the crook of his neck and caressed her son's face. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san"

"You've been through a lot. You don't have to take it all on your own" Hiroki nuzzled his neck as Nowaki wrapped his arm around her and took a deep calming breath, and Hiroki's calming scent set to work on him.

He knew damn well he couldn't live without her, but he didn't realise how terrifying the thought of her leaving really was


End file.
